Der Anschlag
Der Anschlag ist die 09. Folge der ersten Staffel und die 09. Folge der Serie The 100. Kim Shumway und Kira Snyder schrieben das Drehbuch. John Behring führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 14.Mai 2014. In Deutschland wurde diese Folge am 12. August 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' und Finn Collins versuchen, einen Frieden zwischen den Groundern und den 100 auszuhandeln. Die Verhandlungen werden jedoch unterbrochen, als Bellamy Blake, Jasper Jordan und Raven Reyes bewaffnet auftauchen und sich in eine Schlacht stürzen wollen.'' ''Octavia Blake'''' und Lincoln kommen sich näher.'' Und auf der der Ark kommt es indes während der Feier zum Einheitstag zu einem Anschlag. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Christine Willes als Vera Kane * Kate Vernon als Diana Sydney * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln * Dichen Lachman als Anya * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Teach Grant als Cuyler Ridley * Keenan Tracey als Sterling * Genevieve Buechner als Fox * Ben Cotton als Red Soundtrack In dieser Folge gibt es keine besonderen Soundtracks. Zitate : Octavia: "So, what the hell are you doing here?" : Finn: "I could ask you the same thing. I could also ask like how long you've known he speaks English? But, I won't. (indicates blowhorn) You blew this when your people were hunting us - you saved our lives. I have to believe there’s more like you.” : Lincoln: "I stabbed you." : Finn: "And we tortured you. If the two of us can get along then maybe there's hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right?" : Finn: "The Ark is about survival at any cost. You know, kill people who fall out of line. When those people get down here, if they feel threatened they will start a war." : Clarke: "Seriously, Finn, you're putting a lot of faith in a guy who stuck a knife in you." : Finn: "And your sounding more and more like Bellamy." : Clarke: "I'm just trying to keep us alive." : Finn: "So am I." : Diana Sydney: "We could use a doctor on the ground. Come with us. You owe Jaha no loyalty. He's killed your husband and betrayed you. You're just like us. Think of your daughter, Abby. You can see Clarke again today." : Abigail Griffin: "I'm nothing like you." : Abigail: "I should be in medical, not packing first aid supplies." : Kane: "The injured have been taken care of and we can do nothing for the dead." : Abigail: "Marcus, I'm sorry. Vera was an amazing spirit." : Clarke: "So, that's how you set this up? You helped him escape, didn't you?" : Octavia: "I trust him, Clarke." : Clarke: "There's a lot of that going around." : Anya: "Your name is Clarke?" : Clarke: "Yes." : Anya: "I'm Anya." : Clarke: "I think we got off to a rough start. But we want to find a way to live together, in peace." : Anya: "I understand. You started a war that you don’t know how to end." : Clarke: "What? No, we didn't start anything. You attacked us for no reason" : Anya: "No reason. The missiles you launched burnt a village to the ground." : Clarke: "The flares? No, that was a signal meant for our families. We had no idea . . ." : Anya: "You're invaders. Your ship landed in our territory." : Clarke: "We didn't know anyone was here. We thought the ground was uninhabited." : Anya: "You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war." : Clarke: "I see your point." : Finn (zu Clarke): "Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now. You didn't have to trust the Grounders, you just had to trust me." }} Galerie Videos The 100 1x09 "Unity Day" Promo The 100 Season 1 Episode 09 Extended Promo (HD) Trivia * Am Anfang der Folge wird verraten das es eigentlich 13. Stationen waren, die im All schwebten ** Finn erklärt das der Zusammenschluss der Stationen erst erfolgte, nachdem die 13. Raumstation in die Luft gejagt wurde. ** In Dreizehn wird enthüllt das die 13. Station Polaris war. * Der Bombenanschlag erfolgte durch Diana Sydney und Cuyler Ridley. * Finn findet in Lincolns Höhle heraus, dass Lincoln den Delinquenten im Wald öfter vor den Groundern gerettet hat. ** Lincoln benutze dafür ein Horn das der geblasen hat. Dieses Signal benutzen die Grounder um sich vor den Säurenebel zu warnen. * Beim Gespräch zwischen Anya und Clarke erfahren die 100, dass die Leuchtraketen, die sie in Ein Licht am Horizont abgefeuert haben, ein Grounderdorf zerstörte. * Die Ereignisse um Finn in Staffel Zwei, wirken durch das Gespräch mit Raven in dieser Folge, sehr surreal. * Nach den Flaggen die zu sehen ist, besteht die Ark aus folgenden 12 Nationen: ** Australien, Brasilien, Kanada, China, Frankreich, Indien, Japan, Russland, Großbritanien, USA, Uganda und Venezuela. *** Die Indische Flagge ist in dieser Folge verkehrt herum. Tode in dieser Folge * Bombenanschlag: ** Vera Kane ** 4 Ratsmitglieder der Ark ** 1 Bewohner der Ark * Abgestürztes Exodusschiff: ** Diana Sydney ** Cuyler Ridley ** Leutnant Graco ** Unbekannte Anzahl an Sky People ** Etwa 1.500 Bewohner der Ark durch den Start des Exodus Schiffs und die Folgeschäden an der Ark. * 3 Nicht näher benannte Grounder Referenzen fr: en:Unity Day Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)